User talk:Jntg4
Hi Jntg4 -- we are excited to have Zoo Tycoon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Catherine's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 01:11, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Hi there Can you see if you can make more animal article and some object too please. Black rhino ranger 08:42, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Wiki name Maybe instead of Zoo Tycoon Wiki, you should call it the Zoopedia? And would it be possible to make me a wiki admin... --Cucddly Panda 10:44, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Hey I prefer this site, It is lameo in another one. 194.83.232.2 14:28, 22 April 2008 (UTC) The other ne is still in progress, and I am integrating it with SMF, the new one will have more features, just wait. And I prefer to host my own wiki. Jntg4 00:16, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Hmmmm A bit messy with the bears, Don't you think, It's like you copied this from Wikipedia. Black rhino ranger 17:56, 23 April 2008 (UTC) In the admin manual, it says that they are under the same license so i can copy from it. Stop copying from Wikipedia! Pages like Gerenuk, Polar Bear and Scallopped Hammerhead Shark are terrible! Since you have copied off Wikipedia, which has hundreds more articles templates, and just completely different general setup, putting the pages here leaves thousands of red links and just leaves the rest of the members a grand mess to clean up. A page like Killer penguin is a good example of what we want here. I know you are the site creator and only admin, but you really need to learn some Wiki markup. In other words, go back to all the animal pages you have copied from Wikipedia to here, and replace the entire thing with , save, and re-open for editing, and fill out the info. Please! I think it would improve the place. The new download database, are you sure we need it? There is already a ZT2DD, are you sure? I'd leave it to be honest. And even if I did, I'd make it under the page Zoo Tycoon Wiki:Download Submissions and then Download Database. Thank you for your time and please reply. --Cucddly Panda 15:10, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Some one asked if we had downloads, so I made a submission form and a central location for them, and I only copied from Wikipedia one day. :Preferrably, fix those articles. Please. --Cucddly Panda 12:01, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Possible promotion? Hello Jntg4. I was just wondering, since I am one of the most active and nmost expericenced members of the Zoopedia, would it be possible to get a promotion to an admin or at least a mod? You're choice. Thanks for your time. Cucddly Panda 12:55, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Actually, they are Sysop and Beacreaut. I guess you can be a Beaucreat Hmmmmm Do you like user made animal here, boss. Black rhino ranger 16:38, 16 May 2008 (UTC) you mean the article or you have 1 for the DL Dadabase? I mean having them as an article. Black rhino ranger 22:26, 16 May 2008 (UTC) well, I despise the articles like Shadow Demon and stuff Hmmmm.... Again Say, Could you make me a Sysop or Beacreaut, I made lots of Animal articles here and I'm worried if someone could redirect the list of MMM animals into the MMM page. Black rhino ranger 10:41, 20 May 2008 (UTC) BR I see you tried to block BRR. However, you can't do it as he is an admin and can unblock himself. You need to demote him first, and possibly just leave him at that. He is a good member, but none of us trust him with admin powers. Cucddly Panda 10:13, 30 June 2008 (UTC) It won't let me!!! What should we do? I have a backup wiki we could move the articles too. (sigh) BRR seems to be ruining this wiki... move the articles to your other wiki if you need to, but try to not give BRR the link!Snowleo 01:31, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Don't listen to him, he wants to make you bad so keep the site. Black rhino ranger 15:57, 5 July 2008 (UTC) No hes right and you know it I'm afraid Jntg4, if you or Cuddly Panda don't contact a Angela or CatherineMunro you're going to be stuck with BBR forever!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 13:38, 6 July 2008 (UTC) He already did :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(. 14:31, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Don't BRR you won't get blocked I made sure of it. I contacted Catherine and she should be getting to it soon.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 14:40, 6 July 2008 (UTC) But this is th first time I have been Admin. Black rhino ranger 17:18, 6 July 2008 (UTC) And hopefully the last time, too.